


Эпидемия

by stanpool



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, modern!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanpool/pseuds/stanpool
Summary: Ричи — нулевой пациент. Ну, по мнению Эдди.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Эпидемия

**Author's Note:**

> бета [Собака серая](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

— Не трогай меня!

— Чего?

У Ричи аж глаза на лоб полезли. Только не снова. Нормально же сидели, и вот опять.

Эдди поправляет маску на лице. Она не тканевая, бледно-голубая, а большая, с респиратором. Настоящий стимпанк.

— Ты сейчас чихнул себе в руку, Ричи. Это отвратительно и вдобавок заразно.

— Эдс! — канючит Ричи и в прыжке подскакивает к нему. Эдди делает шаг назад.

Твою мать! И мать Эдди действительно та ещё дамочка. Именно она сделала Эдди таким — милым, но в то же время жутким, параноидальным ипохондриком. Ричи слегка взбешён.

— Мне нужна помощь с этим, — обращается он к Неудачникам и разводит руками в поисках поддержи. — Большой Билл? Стэнли?!

Ричи оборачивается и…

— Вы ведь несерьёзно!

Билл и Стэн стоят в таких же, как у Эдса, масках. Бев, Майк и Бен тоже.

Стэнли только дай повод ему нагадить, такова уж вся суть их дружбы, но Билл! От него Ричи такого не ожидал.

— Предатели! — в сердцах кричит Ричи и прикрывает лицо рукой. — Вы должны были бороться со злом, а не примыкать к нему.

— Что мы должны, — серьёзно начинает Стэн, перебивая охи-вздохи Ричи и готового начать ругаться и избивать его Эдди, — так это позаботиться о себе.

Эдди кивает, и Ричи прям бесит их тандем.

— Что я слышу! Стэнли Урис призывает нас к дрочке. Как тебе, а, Билл? — скалится Ричи и подставляет свою ладонь для «пятюни».

Стэн закатывает глаза — естественно, — и Эдди хмурится. Ричи разочарованно опускает руку.

— Почему тебе вечно нужно свернуть всё к _этому_.

— К этому, — передразнивает Ричи.

— Да, — с краснеющими щеками повторяет Эдди, — к этому.

— Ну же, Эдс, — пододвигается к нему Ричи. — Просто скажи: дрочка. Ничего же зазорного, верно, дамы?

Сразу после сказанного он получает локтём в живот от Билла. Бев ухмыляется, и Бен — красный, как помидор.

Только у Стэна — морда кирпичом, а Майк выглядит так, словно не он перерос дрочку, а дрочка уже давно не самое лучшее в его жизни. Что-то вроде: а вы когда-нибудь пробовали играть за команду Дерри по футболу и одновременно зарабатывать себе на жизнь и на все расходы? Вот как выглядел Майк.

Будто он якшается с подростками, в то время как сам давно стал взрослым, и все девчонки в школе и за её пределами — давно его. И парни, думает Ричи. Парни тоже.

— …всё очень серьёзно, Ричи, — отвлёкшись, он снова вслушивается в лекцию Эдди. — Уже зафиксирован первый случай заражения в США!

Эдди всплёскивает руками, и уже Стэн согласно кивает.

— Вот как, — силясь не заржать, Ричи подносит пальцы к подбородку.

Эдди намеренно его не замечает и уверенно продолжает:

— Новый коронавирус передаётся воздушно-капельным путём и потенциально очень опасен. Даже летален! Вспышка болезни началась в китайском городе Ухань.

«Бухань», — со смешком думает Ричи.

Он чихает снова, и это обычная аллергия, Ричи уверен. Или ему не стоило вестись на уговоры Бев и прыгать в Кендускиг голышом. Вода была очень холодной, а Ричи — большим дураком. И он не привык тепло одеваться, даже при всей любви к многослойности.

Вот и получается, что Бев стоит перед ним в тёплом свитере, а Ричи щеголяет в одной футболке — точнее, в двух. Шалость так себе удалась, конечно. И ведь об их ночных купаниях никому не расскажешь! Эдди — так точно. Несложно представить, как он взбесится.

Поэтому Ричи обнимает себя руками и тянет как можно жалобнее:

— Но ты ведь не дашь мне умереть в одиночестве, правда, Эдс?

И Эдди попадается. Смотрит на него вначале возмущённо, затем — мягко. И Ричи ничего больше не нужно. Только его тепло.

Эдди морщится, будто ведёт упорную борьбу с собой, но в итоге сдаётся и почти шёпотом отвечает:

— Нет.

— Что, что? Не слышу!

Эдди переступает с ноги на ногу.

— Нет! — уже громче повторяет-кричит Эдс.

И Ричи хватает его в объятия, приподнимая и кружа над землёй.

— Так-то лучше, — чмокая Эдди в щёку, довольно говорит Ричи.

Неудачники улюлюкают, Эдди ужасно смущён и сердито трёт щёку.

А Ричи думает: «Закрывайте город на карантин».

Думает: «Осторожно, возможны осадки в виде фрикаделек».


End file.
